No Frickin Way
by AliSaysHi
Summary: Isabella Uley was thought to be dead. She went missing at 12, and shifted at 17. To stay hidden, she went by Allison Cullen. She is friends with three of the Cullen's. All of a sudden when coming back from college in Seattle, her past catches up with her. And what if she imprinted? T for paranoid!
1. A Run In With The Pack

**Hello! I'm Allie (ThePowerOfRandomnes1) and this is a story that I just thought of! This is my 10****th**** story and I still get things wrong. So don't judge! Now on with the show… err…. I mean story… so yeah.**

**Bella**

College. You know, one of these days I just might die of boredom.

Wait. Was that the bell? SCORE!

Ω

I get outside and I can't find Jazzybell's car. Seriously. I get out from college and he doesn't pick me up. I told him this morning 'You better pick me up at 3:42 or else!' Seriously, is it that hard to follow instructions?

Jeeze. Now I have to phase and then go all the way to La Push and then I have to walk all the way through town, then I have to drive all that way to Forks. Fine. Make me go through all that work.

So I phase. Ooh! And just my luck! More wolves are chasing me. Joy.

Ω

So I finally make to a clearing near La Push, and I phase back. I think that I'm the only shifter that can phase back and forth with my clothes on.

"Phase." I told the other wolves, with so much authority in my voice, that some of them cringed.

They did what I asked and then the man that I presumed was the leader, stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I thought you said that you'd remember me no matter what? I thought you said, 'together forever'? I thought you'd at least recognize me." I said.

Confused yet? My name is Isabella Uley. Older sister to Samuel Uley. I first phased at 17, and I haven't aged since. It looks like Sammy phased at 19. I go to college in Seattle. I live with Quil Ateara. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie Cullen usually give me rides before and after school. After school I usually hang out with them. And I'm also really good friends with Leah.

I know. 'You're a shifter. You shouldn't hang out with vampires.' Well I say, 'who gives a crap?'

"I don't know you." Sam says, "Now I asked you. Who. Are. You?"

"Leah. Please, oh please, knock Sam upside the head. You know that if I do, then he is going to be in a coma until he's 37." I say.

"I can't. He's the alpha. It sucks." She says, with a little pout.

"What about you, Quil? Can you knock him upside the head?" I ask

"Nope. Like Leah said, he's the alpha." Quil replies.

"Jeeze. You mean little Sammy phased first. BS. I phased first." I said

"No. you didn't. For all I know, you could've just phased." Sam said

"I'm seventeen. You're nineteen. I used to be to 7 years older than you. Now, I'm not." I said

"That doesn't- " Sam started to say, but Leah cut him off.

"Sam. Didn't you say that you used to have a sister that always threatened to put you in a coma until you're 37?" Leah asked

"Yeah, and didn't you say her full name is Isabella Allison Uley?" Quil said

"Sorta like how your middle name is Joshua after your dad, hers is after your mom's?" Leah continued

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked

"My full name is Isabella Allison Uley." I said.

Sam's eyes went wide. I then looked at the other members of his pack.

I looked at one of them, and I froze. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I immediately knew I had imprinted.

"Um," I said, "I have to go. I live n the rez, so I might see you later."

Then I ran.

**How's that? Please review! I'll try to update soon. **

**Remember, reviews=cupcakes. Or one of the wolves. Just not Paul. I need him for this story.**

**~Allie (TPOR1)**


	2. I'm Screwed

**Sup. Thank you to everyone who read my story. I personally would like to thank **_**Beertjes, BigTimeGleekBTR, ObsessiveDreamer, Writers Block 420, grizzlybearemmettlover, xSaffire55x**_**,**_** tinkabear10, Rhianna,**_** and **_**Alexis**_** for reviewing, putting my story on favorites, and putting my story on alerts. **_**BigTimeGleekBTR**_**, you get a cupcake, and **_**Alexis,**_** your question will be answered in this chapter!**

_**Real deal,**_

_**Real love,**_

_**The kind that won't give up,**_

_**When I'm not quite,**_

_**Good enough.**_

_**Big field,**_

_**Your heart,**_

_**No reasons to give up,**_

_**I gotta find someone like me,**_

_**If I don't really want him,**_

_**To leave.**_

_**~Cady Groves- Meant to be**_

**When we last saw our hero, she ran away from the wolfs…..**

**Isabella**

Running. Oh! Where to? I KNOW! Alexis's house! She lives right here in town. SCORE!

**Alexis**

I'm. So. Bored. Why can't there be something good to do in La Push? Why can't- hey! The door bells ringing! I should really answer that.

"COME IN!" I shout

"Alexis, you really need to find something to do." I hear someone say. I didn't recognize the voice, so I grabbed the nearest object (an umbrella) and I crept down the hall. I was just about to smack the crap out of the person, and then I realized that it was just my friend Bella. Or you could call her Izzy. Or my favorite: Izzybella!

"Why are you here?" I asked. **(A/N: In this, only a few people don't know about the wolves.) **

"Had a run in with the 'La Push' wolves. Then I ran. And I figured that you wouldn't be doing anything. So I came here." Izzybella said

"What makes you think that I have nothing to do?" I asked, pretending to be offended

Izzybella shrugged, "What time is it?"

"A quarter 'til 7." I replied

"Wanna go listen to the Quileute legends?"

"Sure! Were you invited?" I ask

"Nope." She said, popping the p, "let's go!"

"What time does it start?" I ask

"6:50. I am so glad that you live near the beach." She said.

"Wanna race?" I ask

"Course!" she replies. Then we ran.

**Paul**

I just met my imprint. And its Sam's sister. I'm screwed.

After she ran off, we remembered that we had to listen to the legends for the millionth time. The new recruits this time are Brady and Collin Fuller. It started at 6:50, so we had to hurry.

**T1m3 5k1p**

We were all ready to listen to the legends, when all of a sudden 2 girls came running to the beach. By the looks of it, they were racing.

"HI!" they shouted.

I recognized both of them. One of them was Isabella (my imprint) and the other was Alexis, a girl in Jacob's grade. And by the looks of it Alexis was Jacob's imprint.

"We're gonna join you guys today, kay?" Alexis said.

They didn't wait for an answer, they just sat down.

"Well, ok then." Billy said

"I'm a shape-shifter, by the way. The pack here found that out earlier today." Isabella said

"And I'm an imprint to one." Alexis said, jabbing her thumb in Jacob's direction.

"Do either of you know the legends." Old Quil asked

Alexis shook her head no, and Isabella nodded her head yes.

"Ok. Well here we go." Joshua Uley said

"BORING!" Isabella said, "I'm going cliff diving. You guys must enjoy being bored to death to have put up with the legends that many times."

"We do not know who you are, but you do not interrupt an elder." Joshua said, standing up

"You don't know who I am? My own father doesn't recognize me?" Isabella shouted. And then, realizing what she had just said, she ran.

Joshua looked speechless. Then he looked at Sam. "Was that Isabella?"

"Yes." He replied solemnly.

Alexis got up, glared at us, then she ran after Isabella, shouting 'Wait!'

So that sucks. I find out my mate, who she is, and I haven't even said one word to her.

**How was that? I think I did pretty well, don't ya think? I like to ask questions at the end of each chapter, so here we go:**

**Where do you think Isabella will go?**

**Do you think Isabella will:**

**Go to the Cullen's**

**Go to Seattle**

**Go to the Uley's**

**None of the above**

**Now, if you want to be an SYOC person, here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Imprint (can't be Paul, Jacob, or Sam and there will be more people to come)**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**That's it! Please review! I only have four! I like waffles! And cheese! But not together! Eww!**

**~Allie**


	3. I Passed Out On My Friends Lawn

**Heeeey. So is it just me, or was that a super long wait? No, it's just me… But yeah, I think that it was kinda long but thinks *cough cough* things have been hectic. I'm in Seussical The Musical and now we're in tech week (which I hate) but it is also dress rehearsal week, and I have practice every day (but today!) from 5-9 pm, and then we have shows on the 13****th****, 14****th****, 15****th****, 20****th****, 21****st****, and 22****nd****. So I'm super busy.**

**But on the bright side… I'M UPDATING ALL OF MY STORIES IN PROGRESS! Starting with this one. I thank everyone for reviewing, putting my story on alerts, and putting my story on favorites. And I'm going to make a deal with you guys. If my reviews get to 25 or over, then I **_**will**_** take time out of my schedule and update, kay? **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Btw: I changed some things (like the title) and now Isabella is Sam's half-sister (same mom) and she is older by 7 years.)**

**Isabella**

I ran. I don't know where, and I didn't stop until I was hit with a familiar smell.

I slowed down and I realized that I was near Nathanial's house. In my opinion, Nathanial is pretty darn hot. But he imprinted on my new-found friend Aleiya **(Uh-Lei-Uh). **She is super nice.

Nathanial along with Kyndall and Chase are the only other people like me. We are actual shape shifters that can change into any form we want.

"NATHANIAL!" I shout, and I realize that I'm close to tears.

Aleiya comes out, looking puzzled, and then she sees me.

"Izzy, are you okay?" she asks, looking worried. By the time she had come outside I was sobbing, and by the time she was actually over to me, I collapsed from the tears.

**Samuel**

"I think we should follow her." Paul suggested.

"Yeah, I mean, she seemed really hurt when she ran. She probably didn't get far." Leah said

"I agree with Leah, we should follow and make sure she's not hurt." Jacob said. Pretty soon all of the pack had agreed, and it was my decision on whether or not we follow her.

"Sure, why not." I said

We all phased and then followed her scent.

**Nathanial (Ugh, I have a TVD and Twilight crossover stuck in my head, and I keep on wanting to write Damon)**

Work is boring, but I don't think that school would be much better.

I get home, and there are two new scents that I didn't recognize. **(Izzy doesn't go there often, and Alexis has only been there once before)**

I made my car go much faster, and all that time I was thinking, _Please don't make the new scents be a problem, _over and over.

As soon as I got in the driveway, and parked my car, I flew out of it, and ran into the house.

As I turned the corner into the living room, I saw Aleiya (my imprint) and Izzy's friend Alexis sitting around a person.

"Aleiya, who is that?" I ask, softly in case the person on the couch is asleep.

"It's Izzy. I think she ran here, and then she yelled for you. I had come outside, and she was in tears. By the time I made it over to her she collapsed from sobbing." Aleiya explained.

"So is she asleep?" I asked, and then Alexis spoke up.

"No. She's unconscious. We were waiting for you, since we knew that you could wake her up."

I walked over to them and I whispered into Izzy's ear, "Bacon."

She woke up in an instant.

"Bacon? Where?" she said, looking around.

"Izzy, are you okay? Alexis told me what happened." Aleiya said.

"What happened?" I asked

"Nothing. You'll just worry." Alexis said.

**Isabella**

My phone was vibrating in my pocket, and I jumped. I took it out of my pocket and almost chucked it across the room. Then I read the screen.

It said: _1 new text from 'Jazzybell'_

**(Jasper, **_**Izzy)**_

**Where r u?**

_**Seattle. At Nathanial's house**_

**Y**

_**Had a run in with the wolves**_

**So**

_**My brother didn't recognize me**_

**Get 2 the point**

_**Alexis & I went 2 the legends and my dad didn't recognize me. I ran of crying. I ended up here**_

**Oh. Btw the wolves called me. They asked if I new where u were**

_**Wat did u say?**_

**Somewhere in Seattle. I figured that you didn't come back aftr I didn't pick u up**

_**Btw: screw u 4 not picking me up**_

**Btw: Alice said that the wolves should b there in 5…..4…..3….2…1**

Right when I was done reading that text, the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Kyndall screamed from upstairs, running down here.

She answered the door, and she saw the wolves. They didn't even say anything, and then she turned around.

"I don't think that's my pizza. But I do think that it's for Izzy so," she turned back to them, "come in."

**Haha. Poor Izzy. Remember: 8 more reviews, and you get another update soon! So… wish me luck in my musical! And look at my SYOT form in the last chapter. The following list is the SYOT's I have so far and the pairing so far:**

**Rhianna Pearl: Sam Uley**

**Alexis Belle Trance: Jacob Black**

**Winter Alex Moon: Seth Clearwater**

**Sierra Miller: Embry Call**

**Aleiya Audriana Dahlia: Nathanial Jackson**

**Boys Open:**

**Quil Ateara**

**Jared Cameron**

**Brady Fuller**

**Pairings I made:**

**Chase Mincey: Leah Clearwater**

**Collin Littlesea: Kyndall Pierce (I wonder if she is related to Katherine Pierce...)**

**That's all!**

**~Allie**


	4. I like introductions

**SUCCESS! We did awesome in the play, and here is the next chappie! New characters: Elle: Quil, Brittney Werschey: Jared, Kaylin Keith: Brady**

**On with the story!**

_**Izzy**_

"_-but I do think it's for Izzy, so… come in!" Kyndall said._

"Screw you. I was trying to keep away from them." I said, glaring at Kyndall.

"I know. I just enjoy a-n-n-o-y-i-n-g you." She said, smirking

"Why do you spell e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g? Oh no. I'm turning into you! AHHH!" I said screaming, and running out of the house, dramatically, hoping no one would come and get me.

I was mistaken. I sat down on the ground, just as I see Aleiya, Nathanial, Alexis, Chase, and Kyndall running towards me.

"Oh no you don't. I had to play Barbies with Kyndall. Nothing can be compared to that." Chase said

"Where did you even come from?" I ask, jumping to my feet. I learned a trick that makes it nearly impossible for people to try and pick me up or move me.

"Never mind that, either move, or be moved." Nathanial said

"Come too close, and I shift, am I clear?" I told you it would be near impossible

"Isabella. You need to face your fear. He's your brother. And just because he didn't recognize you, that doesn't change anything. He will still love you, no matter what. I'm certain of that. I mean who wouldn't. And just because your dad didn't recognize you, well let's face it. It's been 15 years. Sam was just 5. You can't expect him to remember someone who now wears multicolored contacts and has multicolored streaks in her hair." A new voice says, the person them self stepping out of the shadows, but not before adding, "And he was only your step-dad."

The person who stepped out shocked me. It was mine and Alexis's BEST friend Winter. Her silvery hair that went down to her knees seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. We hadn't seen her for two years, and Alexis and I really missed her.

"WINTER!" Alexis and I shouted at the same time, and then ran up to hug her.

"Whoa! If I knew I'd be missed that much, I would've come back sooner. And guess what?" She says, and then leaned in closer to us, "I imprinted."

Alexis was the first one to react. She broke apart from the group hug, and looked shocked.

"You what?!" she shouts

I slowly backed up, and then said, with a signature Izzy smirk, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Seth." She said, saying his name in a dreamlike state.

"Dang it. I so wish I was Sam. That would be one heck of a show…" Alexis trailed off

"So did my speech help, or what?" Winter asked

"It helped bunches. By the way, should I take that comment about my hair and eyes personal?" I ask her

"Not at all personal." Winter said with a smirk

**Sam**

I don't know what to do, or to say about what happened with Bella. I mean, she looked so different. And the last time I saw her was when I was 5. I just hope she'll understand. But then again, she wasn't really ever one for understanding.

When she ran off, I still just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that my older sister was now younger than me.

…

After about 10 minutes of waiting for the others to return, we hear footsteps approaching. Then can you guess who walked through? **(So tempting to put the Cullen's) **My sister, some chick I've seen before but never bothered to learn her name, Alexis, Nathanial, Aleiya, Kyndall, and Chase.

Then what happened next surprised me. My sister came up to me, and hugged me. And put something in my hand. Then she whispered, "Look at it later."

"Okay! Now it is time for proper introductions!" Alexis said, jumping up and down.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me it's what I think it is." The other chick said, visibly paling.

"It most likely is what you think it is." Alexis said, still jumping

Alexis stepped forward and curtsied, "Ms. Trance"

The other girl copied Alexis, and said, "Ms. Moon"

And then my sister copied them and said, "Ms. Awesomeness."

Then in synchronization they said, "We are the 2nd generation Marauders, masters of mischief and mayhem. We solemnly swear we are up to no good." And then they all broke down, laughing.

"Now that that is over, can you guys introduce yourselves?" Aleiya asks

"Sure-" I start, but then I got cut off by my sister.

"NO! I will introduce them!" she says, with a mischievous smile, "That's Leah, Seth, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, and Sammy. In other words, Snow White, Mr. Moon, Boy on Steroids, Bashful, Sleepy, Doc, Dopey, Sneezy, Happy, and Grumpy. **(First person to tell me what each nickname means gets to be mentioned in my next chapter!)**"

"Isabella! You are not supposed to give people nicknames without asking!" Aleiya scolded

"I did ask. My brain." I said sarcastically

**Kay! Short chapter, but I just got back from Colorado, so don't blame me! 13 more reviews, and I'll update again!**

**~Allie**


	5. 1 2 5

**Izzy**

"So as much as I would love to stay for this heartfelt reunion," I start, only to get cut off by Winter

"No you wouldn't! You hate anything with the two words 'heart' and 'felt'." Winter informed them

"Shut up Winter! But as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have to run back to La Push, and then go to Forks. Quil, you need a ride home?" I ask

"Sure! Are you staying in Forks tonight?" he asks me

"Yeah, why not? I feel like making some people mad and or agitated!" I exclaimed, happily

"Why are you taking Quil, and not someone else, like your friends?" asked Grumpy (aka: Sammy)

"Why not? Besides, my friends probably want to have some quality time with their imprints!" I say

**T1m3 Sk19 (cuz I'm bored)**

As I approached the Cullen household, I threw my hair up into a messy bun.

"Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmy bear! If your vampire butts aren't out here by the time I count to 5, then you will be tormented by the ghost of my late mother! 1, 2, 5!" I shout

"You realized that you skip 3 and 4." Jasper said

"I did? Well I guess that's why I always get F's on my math homework." I say

"And you are doing college courses, how?" Emmett asks

"Very simple. After you learn the secret of persuasion, you just use it frequently." I tell them

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" Rosalie informs me

"Yeah, pretty much." I say

**Kay, crappy filler chapter. Will be better if I get my reviews to 60. No one guessed the nicknames thing, but one review in particular captured my attention. This is what the review said:**

_**Guest **__**9/23/12 . chapter 4 **_

_**Update there are 45 frickin reviews stop killing your fans and update your royal highness OMG I must be desprate I just said your royal highness. If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go hit myself on the the head with a rock till my 'rents take me to the hospital and the hospital gives me therapy for abusement to self I blame this on you. Well. Bye!**_

**You guys rock! So, 60 reviews, and no guys are open anymore, but if you want an SYOC then you can still have them!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo**

**~Allie**


	6. I've Met This Crazy Chick Before

**Two weeks later**

**Izzy**

Since my little meltdown, things with the pack have been going great! I've gotten around to talking (and forgiving) my step-dad. I've also been talking to a certain pack member more, and getting to know him better. Well, that is good considering he's my imprint.

_Paul_. Even his name sounds sweet.

Of course, being me, things couldn't stay perfect for long.

It was a Wednesday when it happened. Regular day, right? I thought so.

I had been shifted, doing patrols with the pack. I figured, why not? You can shift into any animal you want, including a wolf, so why miss out on patrols?

The cool thing about this Wednesday, it was the second of the month, so I got to re-dye my hair. So after patrols I was dragging Paul with me. If I don't re-dye my hair, my roots start showing, and then the dye starts to wash out, and my hair goes back to normal.

Anyways, I was doing patrols with Quil and Seth, and they were annoying the crap out of me.

_Banana is a funny word! _Quil said

_No, it's not! _Seth shot back. Personally, I was with Seth.

This had been going on for about 20 minutes. And it was times like these when I wished that I had no Quileute blood in me whatsoever.

With my Quileute blood, it allowed me to hear the Pack's thoughts, but with my dad's blood I could block them from my head. But, I could choose select thoughts for the Pack to hear.

But I was sick and tired of them arguing, and you know what they say: Desperate times call for desperate measures.

_Ογδοηκοντα__και__πριν από επτά χρόνια__οι πατέρες__μας__έφερε στο προσκήνιο__σε αυτήν την ήπειρο__, __ένα νέο__έθνος__, το οποίο σχεδιάστηκε __σε Liberty__, __και είναι αφιερωμένο στην__πρόταση__ότι όλοι οι άνθρωποι__δημιουργούνται ίσοι__.__Τώρα__έχουμε εμπλακεί σε__ένα μεγάλο__εμφύλιο πόλεμο__, __να εξεταστεί κατά πόσον__η εν λόγω χώρα__, __ή__οποιοδήποτε__έθνος__έτσι__συνέλαβε__και__έτσι__αφιερωμένη__, __μπορεί να__αντέξει__πολύ__. __Είμαστε__συναντήθηκαν__σε ένα μεγάλο__πεδίο μάχης__αυτού του πολέμου__. __Έχουμε__έρθει__για να__αφιερώσει__ένα__τμήμα__του__εν λόγω τομέα__, __ως__τελευταία κατοικία__για__εκείνους που__έδωσαν__τη ζωή τους__εδώ__ότι το__έθνος__θα μπορούσε να__ζήσει__. __Είναι__εντελώς__τοποθέτηση__και__κατάλληλο__ότι__πρέπει να το κάνουμε__αυτό__.__Αλλά__, __σε__μια__ευρύτερη έννοια__, __δεν μπορούμε να__αφιερώσουμε__-__δεν μπορούμε να __καθαγιάσει__-__δεν μπορούμε __γειά-__αυτός ο λόγος. __Οι__γενναίοι__άνδρες__, __ζωντανών και νεκρών__, __που αγωνίστηκαν__εδώ__, __έχουν__αφιερωμένη__, __πολύ πάνω από__κακή__δύναμη__μας__για να προσθέσετε__ή να υποβαθμίσει__. __Ο κόσμος__θα__σημειωθεί__λίγο__, __ούτε__πολύ__θυμάμαι τι__λέμε__εδώ__, __αλλά__δεν μπορεί ποτέ να__ξεχάσουμε ό, τι__έκαναν__εδώ__. __Είναι__για__μας__η__ζωή,__μάλλον__, __για__να αφιερωθεί__εδώ__στο__ημιτελές__έργο__το οποίο__αυτοί που__πολέμησαν__εδώ__έχουν__μέχρι στιγμής__τόσο__ευγενικά__προηγμένη__. __Είναι__, μάλλον, για __να είμαστε__εδώ__αφιερωμένο στο μεγάλο__έργο__μπροστά μας__παραμένει__-__ότι __από__αυτά τα__νεκρά__τίμησε__παίρνουμε__αυξημένη__αφοσίωση__στην συγκεκριμένη αιτία__για την οποία__έδωσε το__τελευταίο πλήρες__μέτρο__της αφοσίωσης__-__ότι __εμείς__εδώ__πολύ__επιλύσουμε__ότι__οι__νεκροί__δενθα__έχουν πεθάνει__μάταια__-__ότι __αυτό το έθνος__, __κάτω από__τον Θεό__, __πρέπει να έχει__μια__νέα γέννηση__της ελευθερίας__και__την κυβέρνηση__του λαού,__από το λαό__, __για__το λαό__δεν__πρέπει να__χαθεί__από τη γη__._I recited in my head.

_Whoa! What was that? _Quil and Seth said simultaneously. It was creepy.

_The Gettysburg Address in Greek! _I say proudly.

That was the rest of our conversation, because what happened next surprised me greatly.

First, we saw a blonde wolf with reddish fur towards the bottom. _Just like Sierra's hair._

You see, Sam and I have managed to avoid talking about Sierra this whole time I've been with the Pack.

Sam and I love Sierra very, very much. But she and I always got into fights, which led to calling for Sam, which led to awkwardness in between us all.

One of my fights with Sierra led to her going to our dad, and me running away. And we haven't talked to each other ever since.

But, the thing is, when we were little, we looked exactly alike, and acted the same, too. We never fought or anything. But, when we turned 12, I dyed my hair and that triggered some spark of emotion that we had never had before. We started fighting, and pretty soon there were just weeks that went by when we weren't talking.

The wolf in front of us shifted, and I had to remind myself to breathe. Not only because the wolf could shift back into clothes, but because of who it was.

Sierra. I couldn't believe it.

She looked exactly like she did the last day I saw her. Which just so happened to be the same day that she went to Dad's and I ran away. The only difference was that she was taller.

I phased immediately. So did Seth and Quil.

"Is bananas a funny word?" Quil asked Sierra. I bet he wouldn't be talking to her if he knew who she was.

"Not particularly." Sierra answered coolly, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Ha! In your face Quil!" Seth said.

"The only one that counts is Izzy's vote!" Quil whined

"I agree. Banana is not a funny word." I say, not taking my eyes off of Sierra.

What happened next surprised me. Sierra ran forward and gave me a hug. She was so strong that she knocked me over.

"I missed you so much! I couldn't stand being mad at you! I missed you so much! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Sierra said, so fast, I almost couldn't understand her. Almost.

"Whoa. You guys know each other." Quil says, wide-eyed.

"We know each other more than you think." I start, "And why are you apologizing? I started that fight. Not you. I should be apologizing. So I am. I missed my sister. I wish I never just picked at stuff to fight about."

"It's both of our faults. Let's just forgive and forget." She says

"Okay. I'm down with that! And we need to catch up real soon. But right now, I need to finish my patrols." I say

"What are patrols?" She asks

"I'll explain it later. Quil, Seth, do you mind if I drop out from patrols early?" I say, using my Alpha-ette voice.

"Sure, sure." They reply simultaneously.

"Stop doing that!" Sierra and I shouted at the same time, like we would do when we were little.

"Just go! You need your hair re-dyed. You really need to get it done!" Seth says

"Dang, dude. Winter took your man card, didn't she?" Quil says

They start fighting, so Sierra and I just walked away slowly.

"Dying your hair today, are you?" Sierra says, sarcastically.

"Actually, I was thinking about restoring my natural color today." I said, with a smile.

"Seriously? Yay!" Sierra says, happily

"Yup, seriously! By the way, do you think that Sammy will let us throw a party tonight?" I ask, mischievously.

*****T1m3 Sk19***the Party They Throw*****

So, long story short, Sam welcomed Sierra back, hugs all around, and now we're throwing a party.

This was our guest list:

Rhianna Pearl (A girl from the Makah Rez)

Sam, of course

Alexis

Jacob

Winter

Seth

Sierra

Embry

Aleiya

Nathanial

Chase

Leah

Collin

Kyndall

Elle Kaid (Jacob's Cousin)

Brittney Werschey (Leah's cousin)

Jared

Brady

Annabeth Lea Smith (a girl who takes the same courses as me)

Nikki Cross (Leah's friend)

And Paul

That was it!

Within the first few minutes of the party, the boys found imprints, and I knew that a lot more people would be getting told the legends.

After 5 minutes of the guys being with their imprints, they all went down to the beach on their selves.

After a while, Annabeth and Nikki joined them. Pretty soon it was just Sierra, Embry, Paul, and I.

"We should go join them! Let's go get our swimsuits on, sis!" Sierra suggested, and I know exactly why.

After we got my hair back to normal, we went shopping, and anything one of us got, the other did. So now, we wear matching stuff all the time.

We went downstairs, with our matching bikinis, and when we got downstairs, the guys' eyes were as big as saucers.

"Our eyes are up here, boys." We say simultaneously, like usual.

We headed out, going to the beach, where everyone else was.

Paul and I walked into the water, together. Well, more like he walked, I ran.

When we got in, we both started splashing the other couples. Then we both started messing around. He dunked me, I slapped him. He splashed me, I slapped him.

Then he decided that since Sam wasn't watching, it would be a genius idea to pick me up, and spin me around.

"Paul!" I shrieked when he picked me up, "Put me down!" I managed to say through my giggles.

"Never!" he said, and then started spinning me around.

After about an hour, I started to feel a little sick. So I just went out to sit by the beach, but after fifteen minutes, it didn't go away, but I ignored it. I don't know how long I sat there, but the feeling didn't go away.

I just stayed there, watching to boys. But the feeling didn't go away. I lied down on the sand, and after a while I fell asleep. Or fainted. I'm still not sure yet.

**Hey! So….. Little Monster Forever, you are awesome! I know that I updated a bit earlier, but are you thankful? How about 65? I have great ideas for this story! And a question really quick: Do you think I should make another FanFic about Izzy and Sierra? If I do, it'll be a collab with Little Monster Forever! And if you like Jasper/Bella fics, you should really check out some of her stories. She's super good! the greek in this chapter was just the Gettysburg Address, so... And, Pair up the title with the chapter names! It's surprising!**

**Review, review, review!  
~Allie**


	7. You Want To Know My Secret

I woke up back in my room at my house. I figured that one of the boys had brought me back here. I hope it was Paul. That boy is one sexy fellow. I sat up, and stretched a bit. I then rolled- yes rolled- out of bed. Did you know that my carpet is very soft and fuzzy? Well now you do.

I put on my _I LOVE FORKS WA _sweatpants and a lime green sports bra. Grabbing my already filled water bottle, I walked out of my house. I set my water bottle down on the porch, and I jogged out to the beach. And mind you, I never put my shoes or socks on. I was just all, _screw it, I'm going barefoot. _

While I was running along the beach, I spotted a group playing a game of soccer down closer to the water. As I got closer, I saw that it was the werewolves. Or fail-shapeshifters, so to speak.

"Hey Izzy! Wanna come play?" One of them yell to me.

"What? WIth a bunch of boys? I'd rather not." I shout back, taking a break of my running.

"I'm here, too!" Leah shouts. Hm, never noticed that she was with them.

"I'll play if it's girls verses boys!" I shout.

"Deal!" Another one of the boys yells.

I run down to them, and stand by Leah. I then proceed to say, "Paul, c'mere! It's girls on boys, isn't it?"

That earns some laughs. Okay, actually, it earned me a lot of laughs, and a grumpy Paul. You all are my witness. If I die, and the cause is a soccer ball to the head, you all should be there in the courtroom, explaining to the judge that it was murder, and that Paul Lahote was the cause. Hehe, he has a funny last name. I'm glad that I looked through Sam's yearbook...

"LET'S GET THIS SOCCER GAME STARTED!" Leah and I yell.

Leah and I end up winning, 23-8. The boys SUCK at soccer. Seriously, a pickle could play better than they could. No joke. Wait, the boys would probably eat the pickle before it could play. Eh, it'd still play better than the boys.

I see Sam and Paul discussing something quietly off to the side, while the boys, Leah, and I are having some random conversation.

"So you mean to tell me, that unicorns exist?" Brady asks, increduously.

"Well sure they do! Unless my whole life has been a lie. I mean, they're gray, fat, and people just mistake them for rhinos. But if we fed them properly, they would reveal they're magically powers to us." I say convincingly.

"So what should we feed them?" Collin asks me.

"Stuff like Twizzlers, Haribo Gummi Bears, Hershey Chocolate Bars, Mike and Ikes, all of that stuff. And Oreos. Plenty of Oreos. And don't forget pickles." I inform everyone.

"Izzy, unicorns don't exist." Jared says, giving me a disapproving look.

I glare at him and yell, "SAMUEL LEVI ULEY! Do unicorns exist?!"

Sam looks at us. "Sure they do! They're fat and gray and ugly, and we just call them rhinos."

"Suck it, buzzkill." I say smugly to Jared.

"This is awesome, we need to go to the Seattle zoo to feed the rhinos that stuff." Seth says.

"I promise that sometime I will take you all, along with Sierra." I assure them.

"Uh-oh. Paula and Sam are coming this way." Leah says. You see, after I called Paul a girl, we've all been calling him Paula. My idea, of course.

"I just realized, Izzy, why are you just wearing a sports bra as a top?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, why aren't you? I mean, 'lil sis, it is disgusting to just go around without a shirt on, and no bra." I say, smirking.

Sam rolls his eyes at my behavior. I used to call him ''lil sis' all the time. Heck, I even have a picture of one time, when I dressed Sam all up in one of Sierra's dresses.

"Hey, Izzy, could I talk to you alone for a bit?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I say, getting up from my comfortable position.

"Oh, and Sam, tomorrow we're going to the zoo. You're paying." I say, before running off into the woods, Paul behind me.

I sit on a log, and wait for Paul to catch up.

"So, what'd ya wanna talk about?" I ask in a horrible Southern accent.

"Um, Izzy, do you know all about werewolves?" Paul asks, and I can see that he is uncomfortable.

"Like, you're type, or the type tha-" I start to say, but then cover my mouth before I could say anything else.

"What were you about to say?" Paul asks.

"None of your business. And yes, I know all about the wolves." I say, trying to get him to drop the topic. I can't believe that I almost blew our secret!

"Well, so you know about imprinting, right?" He quizzes. You see, we hadn't really discussed how I am imprinted to him, so I decided to make him even more uncomfortable.

"No, actually, I don't. What is it?" I ask innocently.

"Well, um, imprinting is when a werewolf finds his soulmate, and um-" Paul starts to say.

"Dude, quit. Relax. I know what imprinting is. Don't make this anymore uncomfortable for you than it is." I cut him off.

"Phew. Well, um, Izzy, you're my imprint." He says, still uncomfortable.

"I know." I simply say.

"Oh, you do? Well in that case, please tell me what you were going to say." Paul smirks.

"No. Paul, it's my pack's secret, and if I wanted to tell you, I would. The only people outside of my pack who know, are my father, Sierra, and Quil." I say firmly.

"So you mean to tell me, that my own imprint won't tell me something that _Quil_, who isn't even a major part of her life, knows?" Paul demands, shaking.

"That is exactly correct!" I say, and then push past him, shifting into my wolf form. I prefer it.

My pack's minds are mostly always connected to mine, considering I'm the Alpha, so they're minds are immediately connected to mine.

_What's up, Iz? Besides the sky, of course. Oh, and Sierra joined our pack!_- Kyndall

_Guys, I almost blurted out our secret to Paul._

_IZZY! Oh no! Are you okay? You must be an emotional wreck!_- Sierra

_I guess I'm better than I could be._

_Do you guys smell that? Oh crap! Meet me at my house IMMEDIATELY!_- Nathaniel

I'm puzzled to why he is so urgent, but I rush to his house as fast as I can. Someone could be hurt, or worse. As I get there, I smell the worse thing that one of our kind could smell. A NightWalker. Half true vampire, half true werewolf.

_From the scent, it's only one. But, it's still dangerous. We need to find it, and kill it before any damage is done._

Everyone, including Sierra, follows my order. We find it immediately, and shift back into our human forms.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I ask sarcastically.

We quickly disembody the thing, as they're hard to tell if it's girl or boy. We then light it on fire, and I put all of the ashes in one of the pouches that I always keep with me, down my bra.

Let me explain something to you. The La Push Failures (as I will forever call them) and the Cold Ones are meant to balance out each other. It just makes the shape-shifters jobs easier. Our job is what I like to call 'Supernatural Garbage Control.' Everytime we find a dangerous supernatural creature, it's our job to dispose of it. That's what my pack does. That's also the secret that I almost blurted out today. We have to keep ourselves a secret, so that we won't be hunted down. And then there's Sierra and I. We are 'special.' Not only are we shape-shifters, but we are also witches. If people found out about us two, we would definetely be dead. Not that we need anyone else hunting us. We've already got at least eight people after us. But, that's all going to be explained later.

**I know, YOU LEFT US FOR SIX MONTHS?! YOU *insert choice of cuss words here*! Please forgive me! I'd say that I have a life outside of FanFiction, but I'd be lying. Please hold your fire! Does this chapter make up for my absence? Well, I sadly still do not own Twilight, even though I am a year older than when I last updated. HOw about you people try and guess my age? That'd be fun! My hint for you is that I am older than ten, younger than twenty. Bye guys!**

**~Allie**


End file.
